chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Accera-Gray
Mason Eaton Accera-Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the youngest son and youngest child of Molly and Luke Accera-Gray. His older brothers are Cameron, Axel and Bradley, and Kaden is his younger brother. He will have the abilities of Healing Breath, Loyalty Perception and Aura Swapping. Appearance Abilities Mason's first ability will be that of Healing Breath, which is the ability to heal people using his breath. With this ability he can heal others by breathing on them, but it is more effective if he breathes directly over the injury, or if the breath is inhaled. Any physical injury can be healed, no matter how severe, and the ability can also occasionally revive if the death was recent and if the body is still intact enough. Mason will never be able to heal himself. His second ability is Loyalty Perception, the ability to sense the loyalties of others. He will either see the loyalties surrounding a person, or simply know them, and will be able to choose which way he detects the information. He will be able to sense if others are loyal to him, and thus know if they were using him, or planning to betray him. He could also see what other loyalties people have, in order to potentially use them against those individuals, or even just check if their loyalties and interests coincide. The ability would make it difficult for anyone to deceive him. Mason's third and final ability will be Aura Swapping, the ability to swap one's aura with the aura of another person. Using this ability, Mason will be able to swap his aura with the aura of another person. It will enable him to change his energy levels and emotions, and if he was to swap aura with another evolved human, he will gain one of that person's abilities. He would also be able to select which ability he copied. If he didn't consciously choose a particular ability, he would gain the last ability that person used. The other person will also gain his energy and emotions, but will gain the last ability copied instead of gaining aura swapping itself. If he didn't currently possess mimicked abilities, the other person will be left powerless. When the auras are swapped, they show temporarily as brightly coloured lights, which float over to the new person and are absorbed into the skin. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Accera-Gray *Father - Luke Accera-Gray *Brothers - Cameron, Axel, Bradley and Kaden Accera-Gray Etymology The name Mason means "bricklayer; stoneworker" in French, and "to work" in English. It is also the name of one of his adoptive cousins, Mason Bishop. His middle name, Eaton, is an English name which means "river settlement", referring to a person who lived near a river or on low-lying land. The surname Accera is derived from a placename in Italy, while Gray is a Gaelic surname which can refer to the colour and can also mean "pleasant". History & Future Mason will be born in 2038. His oldest brother, Cameron, will be 9 at the time, while Axel will be 6. Mason himself will be a year old when his younger brother, Kaden, is born in 2039. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters